


Strangers

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Strangers (MAT)Ship: AnxietyxMoralityxThomas (MAT)Ft. LogicxPrince (Logince)AU: Human AU, ColorBlind Soulmate AUWarnings: Panic/Anxiety Attack, CursingRequested By: No OnePlot: When Roman dares Virgil to kiss a random stranger, Virgil kisses Thomas. Patton, Thomas's soulmate, sees and is not happy.





	Strangers

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

"I'm not doing it, Roman."

"Please?" Virgil sighed and looked over at his friend. The boy had dropped his soulmates hand to claps his own together in front of him, his eyes wide with false sadness and his bottom lip pushed out in a pout. 

"No." Logan laughed as Roman dropped the pleading look to place his hands on his hips. "I'm not going to go kiss some random person because you think it's a good idea."

"But they could turn out to be your soulmate! What if me telling you to kiss a random stranger is what leads you to find your soulmate? You never know! You need to take risks!" 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Logan, tell your boyfriend he's being ridiculous."

Logan smiled, "one, he's my soulmate. Two, I'm on his side. Seeing as none of this soulmate nonsense makes any sense in the first place, the likelihood of your soulmate being the random person you kiss because of this conversation is not low."

"See! Even Logan agrees! Now you have to do it!" Roman smiles victoriously, pressing a kiss to Logan's lips in a thank you.

"You really aren't going to give this up, are you?"

"Are not. And you know he's not going to."

Roman stared expectantly, waiting for Virgil to finally crack. "Fine, but just this once. This random guy isn't going to be my soulmate and we are never speaking of this again." 

Roman yelled happily and threw his arms around Virgil's shoulders in a hug, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to his cheek. Virgil pushed him away, wiping at his cheek, muttering an ew under his breath as Roman laughed.

He looked around, searching for someone to walk up and kiss. He couldn't walk up to a group of people, there would be too many people to watch and make fun of him. He couldn't walk up to a random couple, they could be soulmates and the other would kill him. He had to find someone alone, no one other than him, Roman, Logan, and the stranger would know it even happened.

He finally spotted someone leaning on the wall, near the bathrooms. He was staring down at his phone and from what Virgil could tell from the distance and downturned face, he looked cute. It was hard to tell from his position, but he would go for it regardless, he told Roman he would do it this once and he was the only seemingly decent person alone. 

He took a deep breath, walking towards the guy, ignoring Roman's cheers behind him. His hands clenched into fists, trying to ignore his nerves. The man didn't look up until Virgil's shoes came into his sight, pulling his gaze from his phone and to Virgil's face.

"Can I-" Whatever the man was going to say was cut off and Virgil grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face down to press their lips together. The kiss was short, but when they pulled away, they wanted to connect again instantly.

Virgil was barely able to register the purple of the man's hair and brown eyes. There was a quick whisper of names before their lips connected again, desperately this time. The man, Thomas, brought his hands to Virgil's waist as Virgil wrapped his around the others neck.

"Thomas?" They pulled away at the broken whimper from next to them. Virgil looked over to see another man with tears in his eyes. He wore black-framed glasses, similar to the pair Logan wore, the shirt he wore was a sky blue, but the cardigan draped over his arm was still grey, along with many other things around him.

Virgil stumbled back, falling on his ass as the man ran in the opposite direction. This was the exact thing he was trying to avoid, he had ruined something someone else had. He had screwed everything up, like he always would.

His chest felt tight like someone was sitting on him, and his throat constricted, cutting off his breathing. His eyes screwed shut as his hands reached up to tug on his hair, the sting distracting him slightly.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked up to see Roman, Logan standing nearby, speaking quickly with Thomas before Thomas followed the man who had run off. Roman grabbed his attention again and began leading him through his normal breathing exercises.

When he was breathing normally again, Roman smiled softly. "I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't expect any of this to happen. Thomas said he would be back with Patton in a few minutes. He told us to wait here."

That nearly set him off again, fearing they would be back to beat the shit out of him. Logan quickly calmed him down, stopping the attack before it started. Together, the three of them waited for Thomas to return.

~♧◇♡♤~

When Thomas finally came back, Virgil couldn't find it in himself to look up. "I think there has been a huge misunderstanding here, and I might be able to help fix it. You see, this is Patton, my soulmate."

Virgil could have cried, he thought he had finally found him, finally found his soulmate, only to learn he already had a soulmate. He knew this would happen to him, he wasn't meant to have a soulmate.

"I am so sorry! This is all my fault! I told him to do it!" Virgil looked up at Roman's outburst. "If your upset with anyone, be upset with me. This isn't Virgil's fault."

Thomas smiled kindly and glanced over at the quietly laughing Patton. "No, we're not upset. Actually, we're quite excited." They stared at Patton in confusion. "Let us explain. Virgil, can you see any colors?" Virgil blushed as Patton tilted his head in curiosity, smile still tilting the corners of his lips up.

"I- uh. Some of them. I feel like there should be more colors, but I'm scared their the only colors."

Thomas smiled at him, "I can see all the colors. What do you see Pat?" 

Virgil wondered for a second what kind of sick game they were playing. Were they trying to tease him? Make fun of him for thinking Thomas could ever be his soulmate?

"Only half."

He didn't understand. If Thomas and Patton were soulmates, why did Patton only see half the colors like he did? Was he lying?

"Pat, would you like to-"

Patton interrupted Thomas, who only chuckled, "of course." Patton happily stepped closer to Virgil. 

Virgil stared in confusion as Patton reached his hands up, flinching as they gently set on his face. He waited as Patton carefully stroked his cheek, staring him in the eyes. It took Virgil nearly a moment to realize that he was asking if this was okay.

His breath hitched and his eyes glanced at Thomas for a split second. They both looked so sure of themselves. He gave the slightest nod and Patton was kissing him.

It was short, like when he first kissed Thomas, but this was sweet. Patton's lips were soft against his, pressing carefully. When Patton pulled away, Virgil hadn't even realized his eyes had closed. He almost didn't want to open them, the fear of seeing in black and white again consuming him.

"Open your eyes, Virgil." He could hear the grin in Patton's voice, coaxing him into opening his eyes.

When he did, he could see all the colors. "What? How?"

"All the colors. When we could only see half the colors, we were concerned. We did some research and found that it's possible for people to have more than one soulmate."

"That's why you only saw half the colors, you had only found half your soulmates. Intriguing." Logan looked thoughtful, Roman smiled fondly and rolled his eyes at his soulmate.

"Wait! That means I helped you find your soulmates! You should be thanking me!"

They all chuckled at Roman, but Virgil smiled kindly. It was the kindest smile he could give, as his own way of thanking his friend. Roman was right, the man he kissed had been his soulmate after all, even better, he found two soulmates.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
